


Being a Responsible Guardian

by WestOrEast



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Misato's a lot of things to Asuka. Guardian, boss, mentor... lover. Especially a lover.





	Being a Responsible Guardian

**Being a Responsible Guardian**

  
It was possible that Misato had drunk too much last night. The way that cracking open her eyelids a fraction of a centimeter felt like ice picks getting driven through her skull was a hint. On the other hand, Misato _also_ had the perfect hangover cure possible.  
  
A hot, exotic, redhead bobbing up and down between her legs, sucking her cock. Groping out with one hand, Misato patted Asuka on the head, still not actually opening her eyes. She could feel soft hair trailing through her fingers and the hard plastic of the bio-sensors Asuka wore as accessories.  
  
Covering her eyes with her other hand, Misato opened them a crack, just enough to see what was happening. Well, she knew what was happening. Asuka was giving her a pretty damn decent blowjob. But was there anything else?  
  
A quick look showed that there wasn’t. Misato and Asuka were alone in their shared room, and Asuka was as naked as the day she was born, her long legs kicking back and forth as she sucked Misato’s cock and tended to her balls. Asuka was laying on her stomach, so Misato couldn’t see her butt from this position, with the half-German girl’s head blocking the view. Oh well, she was still doing a _great_ job of sucking Misato’s dick.  
  
“Morning, Misato,” Asuka said, pulling her mouth away from the older woman’s crotch for a second. “Finally up?”  
  
“Morguh,” Misato grunted, her head aching from the effort of conversation. “How youze…”  
  
“I’m upset with you, Misato,” Asuka sniffed. “You were out all night and you went straight to bed when you _finally_ got back.” She batted Misato’s stiff cock, making it sway back and forth. “And your little soldier _stayed_ little, no matter what I did.” A very familiar grin appeared on her face. “You better make it up to me later.”  
  
Misato nodded, not quite up for arguing with Asuka right now. Her body, or at least her cock, might have recovered enough from the hangover to get nice and hard, but her head was still a mess. She needed some coffee. Or maybe some hair of the dog. One of those sounded a _lot_ nicer than the other.  
  
Or maybe she could just stay laying on her futon and let Asuka give her a blowjob. Yeah, that sounded like the best idea of them all, by a _long_ shot. That was exactly what Misato did, letting her head sink back onto her pillow as Asuka returned to her morning duty.  
  
Asuka sure knew how to suck cock. Misato had been an excellent teacher in that regard, ever since she became responsible for the younger pilot. And, to be fair, Asuka had also been an excellent student. A quick learner and eager to study. To study all night and all day long, really. She almost reminded Misato of herself back at college.  
  
Misato kept on stroking Asuka’s head, petting her almost like a dog. Or like a pussy, Misato thought with a small smirk. Asuka sure had one tight, wet pussy on her. And she was going to fuck it. As soon as she could get herself upright.  
  
Misato tried. She tried _hard_. And she didn’t manage to do jack shit to get herself up. She just stated flat on her back on the futon as Asuka kept on blowing her. Oh well, a blowjob was almost as good as getting a go at Asuka’s pussy.  
  
In fact, it was so good that Misato was about ready to cum. She could feel her arousal building up, stoked to a higher and higher level by Asuka’s expert fellatio. Misato tried to exert some more pressure, pushing Asuka’s head down along her dick, but that didn’t manage anything more than her efforts to sit upright.  
  
Instead, she just had to keep on stroking Asuka’s head as the redhead bobbed up and down along her shaft. And that was still pretty good. Especially because Misato was about to cum.  
  
“Asuka!” Misato groaned, her head turning from side to side.  
  
It was too much effort to lift her head up to look down at her crotch and at the hot half-German redhead there. All Misato could do was close her eyes as she felt her orgasm welling up inside of her. And it felt _amazing_.  
  
Misato’s body had just enough energy for her legs to kick against her futon as she came, her thick cock twitching and pumping shot after shot of semen into Asuka’s mouth. Misato could, even over the pounding of her heart in her ears, hear Asuka’s muffled, sticky sounds of delight. And she could picture the expression Asuka had on her face, the look of _delight_ , mostly at her own skills, as she made Misato cum.  
  
Misato’s cock shot out jet after jet of semen. It landed all over Asuka’s mouth, and from past experience, Misato could picture how Asuka looked, her cheeks bulging with the cum getting pumped into her mouth. The thought was hot enough to make Misato’s arousal surge again even as she came.  
  
Still, her climax finally ended. Misato lay flat on her back, staring at the ceiling and panting for breath. She felt Asuka’s lips slide up along her shaft. And then she saw the cute redhead crawling into view. There were white lines running down her chin, and her cheeks were bulging outwards. Misato knew exactly what was causing that, and she smiled at the sight.  
  
Her smile only grew as Asuka swallowed, her throat working in three great gulps. Then Asuka held her mouth open, letting Misato see that there wasn’t a drop of cum left in her mouth. Asuka’s clever, wonderful tongue ran along her lips before sliding back in.  
  
“Enjoy your morning treat?” Misato asked, smirking a bit over getting such an excellent blowjob.  
  
“I liked my nightly treat,” Asuka shot back, smirking a bit over giving such an excellent blowjob. “But I still haven’t got a load for this morning.”  
  
“Well, why don’t you get back to work?” Misato asked, waving at her crotch, where her half-hard, messy dick lay, draped over one thigh. “You need to clean up your mess, anyways.”  
  
“ _My_ mess?” Asuka sniffed, a smile still on her face. “How ridiculous. But I suppose I can do a favor for you,” she said with a reluctant, long-suffering sigh that made Misato roll her eyes. “Just this once.”  
  
Asuka turned back around, giving Misato a _wonderful_ view of her ass, pussy and thighs. Misato stared quite intently, seeing the droplets of arousal in Asuka’s slightly parted lower lips. With a nice, not-quite-blowjob to get her back into business, and… did Misato have any condoms around? She hoped she did, if she was going to fuck Asuka’s pussy.  
  
Misato’s thoughts were rather derailed as Asuka started cleaning off her shaft. Using her tongue, of course. Misato was finally getting enough strength, or, at least, her hangover wasn’t so bad anymore, that she could prop herself up on her elbows to watch Asuka.  
  
Asuka sure knew how to tend to a cock. With all the experience she had, of course, that wasn’t surprising. She licked her way up and down Misato’s cock, her tongue flicking out to lick up the cum that was smeared along the older woman’s shaft. She was shaking her hips, too. Maybe she didn’t even know she was doing it, but Misato sure appreciated it, watching her butt jiggle.  
  
Asuka was almost _too_ skilled at taking care of Misato’s cock. She got done cleaning up Misato’s shaft far too quickly. Misato was just starting to harden again underneath her tongue when she pulled herself back up, looking over her shoulder and grinning at Misato.  
  
“All done,” Asuka said cheerfully, climbing to her feet, “and now I’ve got to go.” Her smile turned into a smirk. “I need to go get some stuff in town. And then I’ll be back for my morning snack,” she giggled, sounding far too amused with herself as she glanced down at Misato’s hard dick.  
  
Misato nodded, letting herself sink back to the futon. She should get up and get going herself. Any second now. Even though it was her day off, she still had work to do. And she’d get to it.  
  
In maybe another five minutes.

*******

It sure was hot today, Asuka thought, twitching her cute yellow sun dress to sit better on her body. Well, it was Japan. It was _always_ hot. Not like Germany, which at least still had spring and fall, even if Asuka had never known a winter.  
  
Well, she was right in front of home and the A/C. And it would feel nice to cool off. And then get sweaty again, Asuka thought with a smirk. Oh yeah, she was going to get a _lot_ of mileage out of her purchase. And Misato should enjoy it as well, Asuka added graciously.  
  
“I’m baAAA-!”  
  
Asuka’s greeting was cut off as she stepped into the apartment Misato and her shared. _Instantly_ , there was a hot, black-haired Japanese woman on her. Asuka’s back, and then her bag, hit the apartment wall, and her eyes went wide as she stared at the older woman right in front of her.  
  
“MisatoooHHH!”  
  
Asuka yelped in surprise as her plain white panties were ripped right off of her, Misato reaching underneath her yellow dress, grabbing her underwear and tearing it away from her. Asuka gulped, staring at Misato’s terribly amused eyes. The older woman had a hungry, hungry look in her gaze, but she was also obviously in control over her lust.  
  
“Welcome home,” Misato said with a smirk, before hauling Asuka’s dress up.  
  
Then Asuka’s guardian/boss/lover knelt to the floor and shoved her face into Asuka’s crotch, her lips and nose brushing against red curls as she sought out Asuka’s folds. Asuka’s own eyes were wide, and her heart was pounding in her chest with shock. And arousal was starting to match it, as she realized what was happening. Asuka’s fingers curled tightly together, keeping the strap of her severely plain shopping bag digging into her skin.  
  
“It’s important to eat healthily,” Misato said. “So I’m making sure I get my daily dose of fruit. Especially a nice, wet peach. Don’t worry, Asuka,” Misato added, patting Asuka’s thigh, “you’ll be getting a cucumber to snack on soon enough.”  
  
As Misato talked about the importance of a healthy diet, Asuka found her head irresistibly turned to the side, looking deeper into the apartment. She couldn’t actually _see_ any ramen wrappers or preheated soup cups from here. Then her thoughts were directed to a much more important avenue, as Misato pressed a kiss against her clit.  
  
Asuka moaned, feeling the arousal that had built up giving Misato a blowjob a few hours ago come surging back with a renewed vigor. Her nipples started to stiffen, digging into her bra. And she _knew_ Misato had to taste the increased flavor on her tongue as the older woman licked and sucked at her pussy.  
  
“Misato,” Asuka moaned, her hand falling down to rest on Misato’s head, fingers digging into her hair, “what are you doing?”  
  
“Do I _really_ need to explain this to you?” Misato asked, jerking her head back, from underneath Asuka’s yellow dress. “Surely you’ve got a good idea on how this works.”  
  
Misato didn’t wait for an answer. She went right back to work, licking and sucking at Asuka’s pussy and clitoris, peppering her with kisses and attention. It felt _good_ , and Asuka felt her body start to tremble as she got eaten out.  
  
Asuka lifted one hand to play with her breasts, squeezing down through the thin material of her sun dress, and the barely thicker bra. Her perfectly formed breasts (she was Asuka Langley Souryuu, by definition her body was perfect) felt wonderful, though they’d be even better if they were out in the air.  
  
Dropping her bag, Asuka started really paying the proper amount of attention to her breasts. Her head bounced off the wall behind her as the pleasure started to rush through her body. She could feel her nipples through her clothing, the stiff nubs so very sensitive. She moaned as she played with the upper half of her body while Misato busied herself with Asuka’s lower half.  
  
“Keep on doing that,” Asuka moaned, lifting a long, bare leg and wrapping it around Misato’s head. “Just like that!”  
Misato kept on doing that. And she was really, _really_ good at it. Misato was just as good at eating Asuka out as Asuka was at blowing Misato. The two of them could make each other feel wonderful in so many different ways. And Asuka was feeling really, _really_ good.  
  
In fact, she was about to cum, just a few minutes after walking through the door. Asuka gasped, her blue eyes widening as she felt her orgasm rising inside of her. Her hips jerked back and forth, and she felt the wonderful, exquisite coiling of pleasure inside of herself.  
  
“Misato!” Asuka groaned, closing her eyes as her orgasm washed over her. “MISATO!”  
  
It was a good thing that Misato and Asuka were the only ones to live in their apartment building. Especially since Asuka hadn’t had time to shut the front door. Asuka cried out at the top of her lungs as she came, not caring who heard.  
  
Arousal splattered out of Asuka’s pussy, splashing against Misato’s lower face. Asuka jerked her hips forward and backwards, her sensitive clit lightly brushing against Misato’s skin. Her grip on her own breasts tightened for a second, before relaxing.  
  
Asuka was left panting for air, her chest rising and falling as she stared down at Misato. Misato stared up at her, one hand holding the sun dress out of the way, bunched up around Asuka’s navel. There was still a hungry light in Misato’s eyes as she looked at Asuka.  
  
“How are you feeling, Asuka?” Misato asked, her voice smoky and seductive.  
  
“Good,” Asuka gasped, her sharply defined shoulders rising and falling.  
  
“That’s good to hear,” Misato said with a grin.  
  
And then she went right back to eating Asuka out. Asuka made an indescribable noise, one that was barely human as her wet folds were attacked with a relentless fervor once again. Her body twisted around, back still against the entryway wall, quivering as she was eaten out once more.  
  
Asuka’s arousal only increased. Both what she was feeling inside of herself and what was flowing out from her lower lips. She could actually hear the droplets falling against the tiled floor.  
  
Asuka started playing with her breasts once more, treating them with all the love and attention and care that was due to such a wonderful body as hers. She pinched her nipples, teeth gritting as the pleasure and pain shot through her, the contrast making the sweetness all the better for it. Her head leaned forward, letting her stare down at Misato’s dark curls, before snapping back, her own hair cushioning the impact against the wall.  
  
It was even easier for Asuka to cum a second time than it had been for her first orgasm. Her arousal hadn’t had the slightest chance to die, and now it was rising up inside of her, to an even greater height than the first time. Her entire body was breaking out in a sweat as she felt the stupendous, wonderful pleasure grow closer and closer to a breaking point inside of her.  
  
“Misato,” Asuka moaned, her wide eyes looking down at her lover before her head jerked back, “I’m going to cum soon.”  
  
Misato didn’t reply. Not in words, at least. Instead, she planted a kiss on Asuka’s clit, her tongue darting out to flick Asuka’s nub. And that was what Asuka needed to push herself over into orgasm once more.  
  
Asuka bent over double, her hands flying down to Misato’s head and grabbing it. She made a wide variety of sounds, moaning and squealing as she came, grinding her pussy against Misato’s face. Asuka almost couldn’t breathe, the pleasure inside of her was so intense.  
  
Asuka leaned back against the wall behind her, the single leg she was standing on unable to support her weight by itself. Her shoulders shook and trembled as she stared at Misato, who had pulled her head away from Asuka’s crotch. Her lower face was almost dropping with Asuka’s arousal, at least before the older woman toweled herself off.  
  
“Enjoy yourself?” Misato asked with a grin, standing up and digging in her short shorts.  
  
Asuka was a bit beyond the necessities of speech at the moment. The most she could do was jerk her head up and down in a nod. The pleasure was still surging through her body, and she was still shaking with the after-shocks of the orgasms.  
  
“Good,” Misato said, fishing a condom out of her pocket. Then she grabbed Asuka’s limp body and turned her around, making her face the wall. “You’re going to enjoy this too,” she added, hiking Asuka’s yellow sundress up and revealing her butt.  
  
Asuka was still getting herself together as Misato unwrapped the condom and slid it down her shaft. It was only when she felt the covered shaft start to rub against her soaked, parted, lower lips that she got herself together. Asuka’s eyes widened, and her hand shot down to cover her pussy, denying Misato an entrance.  
  
“Wait!” Asuka gasped, looking over her shoulder. “Not yet! I’m doing something special later. You can fuck my pussy then.” Asuka looked at Misato as Misato looked down at the unmarked bag by Asuka’s feet.  
  
“Alright,” Misato said, a note of frustration in her voice. “I can deal with that.”  
  
“But…” Asuka said, a smirk appearing both on her face and in her voice, “if you want…” Asuka grabbed Misato’s cock and rubbed it against her pussy, covering the thick shaft with her arousal. “There’s somewhere _else_ you could go.”  
  
Asuka shook her hips from side to side, making her ass jiggle. Then she reached behind herself with her free hand and pulled one cheek to the side, exposing her clean, ready asshole. She could _feel_ Misato’s eyes on her tightest, completely unused entrance.  
  
“Well?” Asuka asked, swaying her hips back and forth. “What do you sAY!”  
  
Asuka’s voice cut off in a squeak as her rear was slapped. Her eyes got wide and her head whipped around, to look at Misato’s cheeky grin  
  
“I think that sounds great,” Misato said with a chuckle. “Let’s see how nice you sound with a cock up your rear.”  
  
Asuka looked back at the wall, softly smiling. Oh boy, was she in for it now. She hoped it would be as good as she thought it would be.  
  
Misato made sure her dick was covered with Asuka’s arousal, rubbing her shaft against the redhead’s soaked pussy, smearing the condom with arousal. It felt great, and Asuka kept on shivering as her clit was rubbed against. She was starting to feel turned on all over again, partly by the thought of what was about to happen to her, and partly by the feeling of her clit and labia getting played with.  
  
Finally, Misato drew herself back. Asuka forced herself to relax, feeling the tip of Misato’s condom-covered cock resting against her rear entrance. Misato had one hand on Asuka’s shoulder, and the other on her hip.  
  
Misato pushed forward, her thick, slick dick sliding into Asuka. Asuka moaned as she was spread out. Her cleaning session hadn’t felt anything like this. Misato was so _big_ inside of her. And she felt so good. Asuka gasped for breath, her chest rising and falling as Misato slowly went deeper and deeper inside of her.  
  
Asuka was making some adorable sounds as she was fucked in the ass. Misato wasn’t even that far inside of the younger woman yet, but it sure didn’t feel that way. It felt like Asuka was taking a baseball bat inside of her.  
  
And, somehow, that felt good. Asuka could feel her wet pussy squeezing down around nothing at all, trying to tighten down the dick that her body thought should be there. Her stiff nipples were pressing against her bra, and Asuka jerked her body forward, pressing it and her nipples against the wall, seeking a bit more pleasure.  
  
“God, your ass is so _tight_ ,” Misato moaned, her mouth right next to Asuka’s ear. “And you’re so _hot_.”  
  
Asuka whimpered, nodding in agreement. She wasn’t quite up for talking right now. Just so long as Misato kept on fucking her, that was all Asuka had to concentrate on.  
  
Misato had a tight grip on Asuka’s shoulder and hip, keeping the redhead pressed close against her as she went deeper into Asuka’s ass. Asuka was gasping for air, her chest and shoulders rising and falling as she stared at the apartment wall just centimeters in front of her. It felt _different_ to be fucked in the ass instead of the pussy, but it didn’t feel _bad_.  
  
Asuka’s upper body was pressed against the wall, but her rear was jutting out, pushing back against Misato as the older woman fucked her. Misato was starting to increase her speed, using more and more force as she fucked Asuka’s ass. And it was feeling so good.  
  
Arousal was starting to leak out of Asuka’s pussy and run down her thighs, dripping onto the floor. Asuka’s eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open as she was fucked, her large ass slammed into time and time again by Misato’s cock. She was making small, whining sounds in the back of her throat as her body tightened up and then relaxed.  
  
“Misato, keep on fucking me,” Asuka said, half begging and half commanding. “Don’t you stop, keep on going!”  
  
“As if it’s possible for me to stop,” Misato grunted. “Your ass is so fucking good!”  
  
Asuka jerked her head up and down in a shaky nod. Of course her ass was good. It was _her_ ass. But man, it sure felt nice to know that other people were capable of recognizing the truth when they saw it.  
  
Asuka squeezed down around Misato, as tightly as she could. And that felt _great_. Her pussy squeezed down in sympathy too, the wires getting crossed as Asuka was driven onwards and onwards, the pleasure growing and growing inside of her.  
  
Asuka realized she was going to cum soon. She was going to cum from getting her ass fucked, and nothing else. And that was an _amazing_ thought. Though right now, with how horny she was, _everything_ was feeling amazing.  
  
Both Misato and Asuka were jerking their hips back and forth, each of them doing their best to make themselves and each other feel as good as possible. Both of them were panting, and occasionally making sounds that were almost, but not quite, at the level of words.  
  
Asuka was barely aware that she was standing on her toes, bringing herself up just a few centimeters more so that Misato could better fuck her rear. She was panting for air, and could feel the tight grip Misato had on her body. It felt wonderful, and Asuka didn’t want it ever to stop.  
  
Finally, Misato drove herself as far inside Asuka as she could. Asuka’s eyes widened. She knew what that meant, even if before it had always been her mouth and pussy that had been treated like that. Misato was about to cum. Asuka’s first round with anal was about to wrap up with another first, getting her ass stuffed with semen.  
  
It wasn’t so much the thought of it happening as the actual occurrence that made Asuka cum. When the first splash of hot semen landed in Asuka’s tight, clenching ass, making the codom bulge, that was all that Asuka needed to tip over into her orgasm. The fact that Misato’s hand had left her hip to deliver another slap to her ass only made the entire thing that much sweeter.  
  
Asuka came _hard_. It was an even better orgasm than the two that Misato’s mouth had spurred. Asuka’s entire body shivered like an electrical current was running through it. If she hadn’t been pressed up against the wall, and if Misato hadn’t been holding on to her, she would have collapsed onto the ground, moaning like an animal as her very first anal orgasm washed over her.  
  
“Fuck,” Misato swore, her voice full of a sinful delight. “That’s amazing, Asuka.”  
  
Asuka wasn’t able to respond. She just kept on cumming, her arousal spraying against the wall in front of her. She was making repetitive noises, nothing more than the sounds on an animal as she came.  
  
It couldn’t last forever, and eventually Asuka’s brain started working again. The pleasure was slowly draining out of her, leaving her feeling tired, though still wonderful. Slowly, Asuka turned her head, looking at Misato, and then down at her cum and cock--stuffed rear.  
  
Slowly, with a shaking hand, Asuka reached down and grabbed her butt. She could feel the pleasurable ache inside of her from Misato’s cockh. Asuka kneaded one firm cheek before looking back up at Misato.  
  
“Wow.”

*******

Misato was lounging around on the futon Asuka and her shared. Outside the small window, it was getting dark, the perpetual summer sun starting to set. Misato was feeling horny again. Partly from anticipation, but mostly from her own body.  
  
Misato looked _nice_ in the lingerie Asuka had picked up for her. She ran an appreciative eye down her body, looking and liking at how it presented her full, feminine figure. Of course, it was so racy that even Misato might have hesitated to buy it.  
  
A skimpy black bra with the nipples cut out in a heart shape, crotchless black panties, and a black satin garter belt and stockings. It was sinfully erotic, and Misato had the looks to pull it off. Misato ran her fingers along the chain of her cross necklace, wondering what Asuka was going to do when she walked in and saw how good Misato looked in it.  
  
Misato had an idea or two as she idly stroked her hard cock. And if, somehow, Asuka’s imagination failed her, then Misato had some suggestions about what to do.  
  
The door slid open, and Misato looked up. Her jaw fell open and her cock twitched as she stared at Asuka.  
  
Asuka was wearing a perfect match for Misato’s new lingerie, a pure white set that fit her body as perfectly as the black lingerie fit Misato. And she looked _stunning_ in it, from head to toe. Misato’s eyes ran up and down Asuka’s body, and then did it again. That was the kind of sight you _needed_ to take a while to fully appreciate.  
  
“Well?” Asuka asked proudly, posing in the doorway. “Has the lovely Asuka reduced you to speechlessness?”  
  
“Not quite,” Misato got out with a grin. “Almost, but not quite.”  
  
“Really?” Asuka said with a pout. “Then I need to up my game.”  
  
Asuka strode into the bedroom and crawled on top of Misato, trapping Misato’s cock between their bodies. It felt _nice_ , with Asuka’s soft garter belt and even softer and warmer stomach. Asuka smirked, twitching her body back and forth, rubbing along Misato’s dick.  
  
Asuka’s chest was pressed against Misato’s own, larger chest. Misato could feel her stiff nipples brushing against Asuka’s as the younger redhead moved back and forth. Asuka’s hands were on either side of Misato’s head, anchoring her, while Misato’s own hands had gone for Asuka’s ass. She squeezed down, drawing a moan from the younger, shorter woman.  
  
“How am I doing now, Misato?” Asuka asked, a cocky smirk on her face. “Don’t have a thing-!”  
  
Asuka squeaked _adorably_ as Misato leaned up to kiss her. Asuka’s face went almost as red as her hair before she started to return the kiss, pressing down against Misato as the two of them made out.  
  
They kissed hungrily, pressing their lips against each other in a fevered passion. Asuka’s thrustings got erratic as their bodies were pressed even more tightly against each other. Misato kept on groping Asuka’s rear, her panties barely covering anything at all.  
  
Finally, they broke the kiss, both of them panting for breath. Asuka was obviously at a loss for a few seconds, dazedly blinking as she stared down at Misato. Finally, a smile appeared on her face as she rolled off of Misato. Misato’s cock barely had the time to spring upwards before Asuka grabbed it in her hand.  
  
“Come on, baby,” Asuka whispered, her mouth only a small distance from Misato, “is this the hardest you can get your dick? I need to get fucked _hard_ , by a nice thick cock. Can you give that to me?”  
  
“You know I can, you little minx,” Misato growled without heat, reaching out and grabbing one of Asuka’s breasts. Asuka closed her eyes and moaned. “You think I can fuck you into the ground and leave you begging for more?”  
  
“Promises, promises,” Asuka said with a smirk, her hand still pumping up and down along Misato’s shaft. “Anyway, you think _you’re_ going to be on top tonight?” Asuka laughed, a sound that sent a wonderful chill up Misato’s spine. “You’re _mine_ tonight.”  
  
“We’ll see, we’ll see,” Misato said, lightly tugging on Asuka’s stiff nipple. “That’s what you said last week, remember? And I seem to recall that-“  
  
“So where’s the condom,” Asuka said, loudly and quickly. She let go of Misato’s cock and grabbed the small pink square, quickly shucking the cover away and revealing the actual condom. “Let’s get this show on the road!”  
  
Misato rolled her eyes and smiled. But she didn’t stop Asuka. Especially not when Asuka put the condom in her mouth, holding it carefully in between her teeth.  
  
Asuka moved down to Misato’s crotch, her mouth hovering right above the older woman’s dick. Misato’s gaze flicked up the hips twitched back and forth as Asuka concentrated, and then fell back down. This wasn’t something she wanted to miss.  
  
Asuka had the condom position just so inside her mouth. And as she sank downwards, she managed to match things up perfectly, ensuring that the condom was neatly unrolled down along Misato’s cock. And it even felt nice, too.  
  
It was a pretty big condom, for a pretty big shaft. Asuka didn’t stop until her lips were two thirds of the down along Misato’s shaft. And then she drew her head back up, licking Misato as she went. When she finally got to the top, she lifted her head up with a triumphant smirk.  
  
“So, Misato,” Asuka asked, with a wide smile stretching her face. “You ready to get a piece of this?” She tapped her crotch, her fingers pressing against the red curls just above her pussy.  
  
“I suppose so,” Misato asked. “I could probably be talked into it.”  
  
Asuka snorted and ran a hand through her long, red hair. Her smile only grew as she stared down at Misato. Her pussy was just above Misato’s shaft, and the older woman thought she could feel droplets of arousal falling onto her lower head.  
  
“Anyone who can’t recognize the self-evident glory of my body,” Asuka said haughtily, reaching up to jiggle her small, perky breasts, “doesn’t _deserve_ to taste it.”  
  
“You know you’re leaking, right?” Misato asked, changing the topic of conversation, and not just because she wasn’t sure how to retort. “It’s like a waterfall down there.”  
  
“Fine,” Asuka said, glancing down at her crotch. “I guess you’ve talked me into it.”  
  
Misato snorted, rolling her eyes. The light slap she got on the thigh didn’t dissuade her. Especially not as Asuka sank down, guiding Misato’s dick into her pussy. It felt _wonderful_ , and both women groaned, feeling the pleasure spreading throughout their bodies.  
  
“Gott,” Asuka whispered underneath her breath. “ _Gott_.”  
  
Misato reached up and ran her hand along Asuka’s thigh, feeling the soft fabric of her stocking and the warmth of her flesh. Asuka’s gaze flicked up to her, before returning to staring down as she sank further and further along Misato’s cock.  
  
Asuka was moving pretty quickly. Of course, she had taken Misato inside of her pussy a _lot_. She knew what to expect, and she could handle Misato’s thick cock stretching her out. She could do more than handle it, in fact. She _enjoyed_ it.  
  
“Oh yes,” Asuka muttered, starting to move back and forth in addition to up and down. “Like that, come on.”  
  
Misato was still rubbing circles along Asuka’s thigh. Her other hand was tucked behind her head, as she watched Asuka bounce up and down along her cock. And that was a _great_ sight. Asuka looked beyond wonderful in her lingerie, the slutty clothing framing her body absolutely perfectly.  
  
Asuka’s pussy was amazingly tight and wet. She was squeezing down around Misato’s pussy while moving up and down with every stroke. Her hands were resting on Misato’s stomach as she moved up and down, her eyes burning with delight as she fucked herself on Misato’s dick.  
  
Misato just couldn’t stand to watch those perfect, perky tits keep on moving on them. She pushed herself up, and took one breast in her mouth. Asuka made a wonderful sound of pure _lust_ as her nipple was lightly bit, just enough to feel. Misato couldn’t help but notice how Asuka got just a bit tighter.  
  
Misato switched to Asuka’s other breast, playing with that one as well. She knew just how to use her teeth, lips and tongue on Asuka’s body, and which spots would get the best reactions. Misato gently teased Asuka, only giving her a hint of pain, just enough to make Asuka feel _really_ good, better than pure, undiluted pleasure alone could have made her feel. And the bra didn’t even get in the way, with the cutouts around the nipples.  
  
“Misato,” Asuka moaned. “I’m going to cum.”  
  
“Cum, then,” Misato commanded, leaving Asuka’s breasts to kiss her younger lover. “Let me see you cum as hard as you can.”  
  
Sadly, Misato didn’t get to see that. Asuka fell forward, burying her face in Misato’s own, much larger chest. But she sure got to feel and hear Asuka’s orgasm.  
  
Asuka shook in Misato’s arms, moaning from the very bottom of her soul. Misato held her close, listening to the wonderful sounds of climax Asuka made. And getting to feel Asuka squeezing down tightly around her shaft. That felt wonderful as well. Really, really wonderful, the tight pressure squeezing down before relaxing, before tightening again. Misato could feel the arousal flowing past her shaft, onto the futon.  
  
Even in her orgasm, Asuka jerkily brought her hips up and down. Misato hissed, feeling Asuka’s wonderful pussy traveling up and down along her shaft. Misato was pretty close to her own orgasm, though it was still going to take a bit more to get her there.  
  
Playing with Asuka’s breasts should do the trick. As soon as Asuka stopped cumming, Misato pushed her back, and dove back into the perfect breasts that were waiting for her attention. There were some stiff nipples and soft flesh waiting for her inspection.  
  
“Oh wow,” Asuka moaned, starting to slide back into a smooth, up and down rhythm, “that feels really good, Misato.”  
  
“Good,” Misato said. “I’m going to keep on doing it.”  
  
Maybe the noise Asuka made was supposed to be a word, or maybe it was just an excited gasp. Either way, Asuka didn’t do a thing to stop Misato as the black-haired woman kept on playing with Asuka’s breasts. Her hands just went to Misato’s shoulders to give herself a better grip as she bounced up and down.  
  
It didn’t take long for Misato to feel her orgasm rising inside of her. Getting to play with those tits, feeling that pussy, and groping that ass were the sort of things that nobody could withstand for long. She moaned, thrusting upwards, filling Asuka up with her cock, and playing with her younger lover’s breasts.  
  
It felt great to cum. It would have felt better if it hadn’t been inside a condom, but it was still _really_ good all the same. Misato moaned, feeling her dick pulse and throb as she unloaded herself into the condom. Her entire lower body was shaking, and her nipples were stiff as they brushed against Asuka’s stomach.  
  
“God, that felt good,” Misato groaned, slumping backwards onto her futon. “For you too, right?”  
  
“Uh huh,” Asuka said distractedly, pulling herself off of Misato’s cock and sitting down on her thighs. “You know,” Asuka said, not even trying to hide how she was changing the subject, “you really filled this condom up. I mean, _damn_.”  
  
Asuka carefully lifted the condom off of Misato’s still hard cock, being careful to flip it over and pinch it closed so not very much cum escaped. Then she looked up at Misato and grinned. Asuka started rolling the condom back and forth over her stomach, making Misato twitch as she looked at the huge amount of her semen inside the condom.  
  
“It’s a good thing that you were wearing this condom,” Asuka said in a teasing voice, “it would be so, _so_ dangerous if all this thick, sticky, hot cum got pumped into my poor little pussy.” Her grin was wide and filled with knives as she stared at Misato. “Who knows _what_ could happen iifffFFFF!”  
  
Misato knew Asuka was baiting her. And she didn’t care. At least, not enough to tackle Asuka and bring her down to the futon. Asuka’s eyes got wide, and then her smile got even wider as she stared up at Misato.  
  
“Oh _no_ , Misato,” Asuka moaned, theatrically tossing her head from side to side, “what are you going to do to me? Are you going to breed my poor little defenseless pussy, just slam your hard cock into me ov-!”  
  
Misato cut Asuka off by grabbing her tongue. Her fingers darted in, grabbed it, and pulled it back out. Gently, but firmly, ensuring that Asuka wasn’t going to be saying anything more for a while.  
  
“I think you’d look _good_ with a baby bump,” Misato said, her hard cock thrusting against Asuka’s crotch as she tried to find the redhead’s pussy without looking down. “A knocked-up slut, carrying my kid. Goodbye EVA pilot, hello brood mare.”  
  
Asuka’s entire body shuddered, and her eyes drifted past Misato’s head for a moment. Then they sharpened, and Misato felt Asuka start to twitch her hips, trying to get Misato’s cock inside her with just as much urgency as Misato was feeling.  
  
Misato had to let go of Asuka’s tongue. She wiped her fingers clean on Asuka’s cheek as the redhead gasped, licking her lips. Asuka was about to say _something_ , but then Misato grabbed Asuka’s legs.  
  
The older woman brought Asuka’s legs upwards, bending them further and further until Asuka’s ankles were on either side of her head. Asuka gaped, and it was impossible for Misato to miss the shiver of arousal that passed through Asuka’s eyes as she was presented for display.  
  
“W-well?” Asuka asked, sounding uncharacteristically nervous. “What are you waiting fooOOOOORRRR!”  
  
Misato had been waiting for two things. One was for Asuka to start to say something so that Misato could hear the lovely, _lovely_ sound Asuka made when she was filled up again. The other was so that Misato had time to glance down and see where her dick was and where Asuka’s pussy was. Once that was resolved, it was beyond easy to slide into Asuka.  
  
Misato didn’t waste much time with foreplay. There was obviously no reason to, not when Asuka was this wet. Misato just slid right on in, filling Asuka up with her cock in an instant. Asuka gasped, her blue eyes widening and strangled sounds escaping from her mouth. And then Misato started to _really_ fuck her.  
  
"Oh god, yes!" Asuka shouted, getting her breath back. “Come on Misato, can’t you fuck me any, ah, harder?”  
  
Misato grinned down at Asuka. Their faces were barely separated, just centimeters apart from each other. Their breasts were outright pressed together, stiff nipples sliding past each other as Misato slammed into Asuka again and again.  
  
“You’re going to knock me up, Misato,” Asuka said in a sing-song tone. “You’re my boss, and you’re going to put a baby in my belly. Aren’t you _ashamed_ of yourself?”  
  
Misato just laughed as she plowed Asuka’s pussy. Her cock was drawn out, before getting slammed back in, going deep inside Asuka’s pussy. Misato was setting a pretty fast pace. After all, getting to fuck a wonderful pussy like this completely raw was a real treat. There was no way Misato could _not_ fuck Asuka as hard as she could.  
  
“Fucking the girl you were in charge of in Berlin and now here,” Asuka said, gasping in between phrases, “stuffing my pussy full of your cum,” Asuka’s eyes were wide and wild, “don’t you know what you’re doing?”  
  
Misato didn’t see any need to respond to Asuka’s taunts and teasing. Not when Asuka’s pussy was still so wet and tight around her. And not when their bodies felt so amazing, pressed up close against each other.  
  
“You’re going to fuck me and fuck me, please, Misato!” Asuka’s voice was rising higher and higher, sounding more and more needy as Misato kept on plunging into her wet depths. “Breed me! Breed your bitch! Gott!”  
  
Asuka’s voice trailed off into a long, loud cry of orgasm. Misato thought it just might be the sweetest sound she had ever heard her lover make as she fucked Asuka. And the way Asuka was squeezing down around her, getting so, _so_ tight was great as well.  
  
Asuka’s hands were wrapped around Misato’s shoulders and neck. She was squeezing on tightly, holding Misato’s head down right next to her. In fact, they were so close, Misato decided to kiss her, letting Asuka scream out her orgasm into Misato’s mouth.  
  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Asuka whispered, her eyes wide as Misato pulled away. “Fuck me, Misato, Gott, fuck me!”  
  
Misato was going to do more than just fuck Asuka. She was going to cum in her as well. The unbelievable joy of getting to fuck Asuka bareback had eroded at Misato’s endurance, and she knew she was about to cum deep inside Asuka. Maybe shooting her seed all the way into Asuka’s womb.  
  
“I’m going to leave you so stuffed with semen it’s going to be like a waterfall coming out of your pussy,” Misato promised, whispering a threat or a promise to Asuka. “Your belly’s going to look like you’re already pregnant when I get down with you.”  
  
Asuka’s entire body shivered. Misato’s delight only grew as she saw Asuka’s eyes roll upwards in her head. That was even better then she had expected.  
  
And now it was finally, irresistibly, time for Misato to cum. She groaned, as she thrust into Asuka one last time, burying her dick deep inside the small redhead. Misato and Asuka were both panting, both of them staring into each other’s eyes as they both felt Misato’s imminent orgasm.  
  
Misato came _hard_. She pumped out even more semen than she had the first time. The thought of fucking Asuka raw, getting Asuka _pregnant_ , was enough to spur her on to new, greater heights.  
  
Asuka thrashed around underneath Misato, gasping and wailing as she was pumped full of semen. Misato was making quite a bit of noise herself as she experienced her largest, best orgasm in recent memory. She just kept on cumming and cumming, shooting so much cum so deep inside of Asuka.  
  
The orgasm devoured Misato’s entire body. It was like every bit of her was getting stimulated, turned on by the wonderful, devilish redhead underneath her. Her thick cock twitched around inside of Asuka, as she kept on cumming, shooting jet after jet of thick, sticky semen deep inside Asuka’s pussy.  
  
Asuka’s hands slipped from around Misato’s neck. They fell to the futon, propped up by Asuka’s own legs. She stared up at Misato with a wide, hungry expression. It only turned Misato on more. And Misato’s dick was still hard, even after two wonderful orgasms.  
  
“You know we’re not done yet, right?” Misato asked with a chuckle, tucking a lock of red hair back behind Asuka’s ear. “We’ve got to make _certain_ that you’re pregnant.”  
  
Asuka nodded eagerly. She kept on opening her mouth and moving her lips, but no actual words came out. Misato laughed. It was _nice_ to see an Asuka that had been fucked so hard that she wasn’t capable of speech at the moment.  
  
Misato’s dick was still hard. There was nothing stopping her from starting to fuck Asuka all over again, sliding her dick in and out of Asuka’s tight, wet, cum-stuffed cunt. As she did so, Asuka reached up, wrapping her hands around Misato’s neck again.  
  
Misato leaned down for a kiss, capturing Asuka’s lips in a tight embrace. Asuka twitched around underneath her, her hot body in her sinfully attractive lingerie making Misato feel great as they ground against each other.  
  
What had Misato done to get lucky enough to have Asuka? Because _damn_ , this girl was almost perfect. And not just in bed. Misato liked to think that her calm, mature personality was the perfect counterpoint to Asuka’s youthful hot-bloodedness. Not that Misato was an old woman or anything!  
  
Misato snaked a hand in between their bodies, and started playing with Asuka’s small, wonderful breasts. Asuka made some _wonderful_ sounds as her nipples were pinched and her boobs massaged. And all the while, Misato kept on thrusting into Asuka, the cum in the redhead’s pussy making her passage even easier.  
  
“Breed me,” Asuka moaned, looking Misato right in the eyes. “Fuck me with that wonderful dick, fill me up, make me yours!”  
  
Asuka opened her mouth to say something. The only thing that came out was a wonderful moaning as she came, though. And that was good enough for Misato. Asuka sounded so _sweet_ when she came. And the expression on her face was just as good, a wonderful, blissful look as release as her pleasure overflowed inside of her.  
  
Misato was getting close to her third orgasm. And fifth orgasm of the day. Damn, she lived a good life. She kept on thrusting into Asuka, grunting with effort as she fucked the small redhead underneath her.  
  
“Cumming!” Misato moaned, her dick going _deep_ inside Asuka. So deep, she felt herself hit what had to be Asuka’s cervix.  
  
Asuka’s eyes rolled up in the back of her head as that spurred on another orgasm, fresh on the heels of her first. And it was enough for Misato to cum as well.  
  
She moaned, pumping shot after shot of semen into Asuka’s already cum-filled pussy. Somehow, this was the biggest orgasm yet, covering Asuka’s folds with Misato’s thick, sticky, hot semen. It seemed that it would never end, as Misato kept on cumming, more and more cum getting pumped out of her to fill Asuka.  
  
Asuka went completely and utterly limp underneath Misato. There wasn’t the slightest hint of tension in her body, as her eyes stayed rolled up in the back of her head. Her shoulders were slack, her face was empty of everything but pleasure, she was obviously caught up in a world-shaking orgasm.  
  
Misato rolled over, taking Asuka with her. Her dick was still buried inside of Asuka’s pussy, making certain that very little of her semen escaped Asuka’s fertile folds. Asuka just groaned, laying limply on top of Misato’s body, her head turned to one side and a cheek pressed against Misato’s large breasts. It was a _wonderful_ feeling, and Misato thought she could go to sleep like this.  
  
Misato was going to need to call in tomorrow and tell NERV that both she and Asuka were going to be unavailable for the day.


End file.
